Haunted Fortbuscus - A Tobuscus Fanfiction
by Emmzio
Summary: Toby Turner begins to suspect things when supernatural forces take over his new house! It's late, dark and he has only Grifzor for company, so who can help him now?
1. Something Strange

"Grifzor!" I cried sharply as he waddled into the empty living room. I was standing in the middle with a box filled with t-shirts in my hands. "Come help buscus!" I said helplessly but he ran away instead, his tail between his legs. God dang it! Now I have to move all these boxes myself. I continued to carry them one at a time into my new bedroom but then resorted to KICKING them brutally into the room. Each mighty kick made me roar with victory as the flimsy boxes hurled through the air, some of its contents pouring out in the process. I was having the time of my life until I was about to kick the box I thought was behind me, but ended up kicking Gabe in the shin instead. I gasped as he howled with pain and hopped around hugging his ankle, which made me resort to laughter instead. He pushed my shoulder playfully and I stumbled to the side, catching the door frame to steady myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gabuscus!" I chuckled, straightening up again, watching him squint in pain. He rubbed his shin roughly.

"I guess that's what I get for helping you move house…" He forced a smile. It was true. This was my new house! Gabe was helping me move. I was still going to be alone every night though. Just me and Grifzor.

"Anyway, I was about to tell you that I leaving now, obviously now I have to limp home," He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"You'll be fine!" I assured him. "You should be more worried about me tonight!"

"Why?"

"Duh, this place might be haunted!"

Gabe raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"Sure Toby, it's haunted," He grinned sarcastically, backing out of the room, grabbing his jacket as he went. "See ya!"

"Bye!" I waved foolishly until I heard the front door slam. Now where was I? Oh yes! I turned over the pile of boxes and pulled out the Tobuscus shirts inside. Opening my new wardrobe, I began to hang the countless shirts up on the hangers, occasionally being tempted to swing them round like flags. I could feel Griffin watching me from the doorway, his tail wagging madly.

"What, Grifzor!" I smiled, ruffling his head. He took off out the room and galloped gleefully towards the kitchen, every once in a while turning to make sure I was following him. I chuckled as he nuzzled the plastic bag sitting on the kitchen floor. I bent down and pulled out a little dog treat for him. I held it above his head and he jumped up. He sat down eventually and I gave it to him, and as quick as he came, he scampered off to eat his treat in peace. I watched him go before I leaned back against the kitchen counter, listening to the familiar sound of Griffin's paws skidding across the floor. Taking me by surprise, a huge yawn spread across my face. I tried to fight it but the struggle reminded me of how tired I was. I'd been up quite early this morning. I started raking around the bags to find a clock, and eventually found my iPhone. It had just gone seven. I sighed.

"I guess I'll just finish putting the shirts away and then I'll go to bed…" I mumbled to myself. I strode past Griffin chewing on his treat and swept back into the bedroom. Getting back down on my knees I realized something was strange. I took a closer look at the previous boxes. Before they were all jumbled up and turned over. Now they were all stacked up neatly. I didn't remember doing that. I frowned and opened the flaps of the box on the top. What? All the shirts were gone! I looked inside all the other boxes. No shirts to be seen!

"Ghosts!" I hissed, glancing suspiously from side to side. I took a curious look inside the wardrobe, almost expecting to see all of them on the hangers. But obviously, they were nowhere to be seen. I stood up shakily and put my hands on my hips.

"Griffin! Have you seen any ghosts?" I called, but Griffin only trotted in and hopped up onto the bed. I slumped down next to him, and then made a sudden yell of surprise, even though it was something so small. This bed was lumpy! Slowly but surely, I pulled back a corner of the duvet. All the t-shirts were packed underneath! I shooed Griffin away then yanked back the blankets. All the shirts were scrunched up and tangled together across the entire top of my bed. I gave a roar of despair and utter confusion. What was happening?

**A/N: Sorry this is only a small chapter but would you like me to continue? I'm planning on this to have a lot of crazy Toby in it, a slight change from my other work where he is more normal…**

**Please review!**


	2. It Begins

I swept my arms across the bed like airplane wings in an attempt to get the mountainous pile of buscus to the floor. What makes things worse, these were now crumpled, and by the looks of things I would be stuck in front of an iron for the rest of my life. As I did this, I kept my eyes narrowed, peering around the room suspiously. There is no way these shirts would get here by themselves. Once I was finished I continued to glance around, biting my lip.

BANG!

"AH!" I screamed, jumping around as the door slammed suddenly. I had my hands in front of me as if I was going to karate chop the ghost but there was nothing there. My eyes were wide and my head jerked around nervously. I immediately seized a weapon of defense, which just happened to be hanger from the wardrobe. I rolled expertly over to the door which had just slammed and slid my hand onto the handle, my fingers shaking with nerves.

"Okay, on the count of three…" I sighed shakily, looking over at Griffin, who seemed to nod in approval.

"One…Two…THREE!" I screamed, yanking the door open and charging into the living room, the hanger raised above my head, but I stopped as quick as I had started. I was suddenly covered in darkness because the lights had been switched off. It felt cold too. I stared into the pitch black living room and the door shut behind me again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! DARKNESS!" I screamed, jumping around crazily, swinging the hanger around. I couldn't see anything so I dropped to the floor and began crawling around, trying to familiarize myself with the darkened surroundings. Before long, I patted my way over to the light switch and lightened the room. My eyes were wide and I twitched and flinched as I looked around. By now I was too scared to move and chills ran down my back and made me shiver.

It was quiet, too quiet. But surely this was just my imagination, right?

The sudden silence was lost as a crash echoed from the kitchen. I jumped with shock but still upheld some bravery.

"AH-HA!" I cried, racing off. I froze in the kitchen doorway next to the dining table. After flicking the lights on I gasped as I saw all of Griffin's treats spilled all over the cream tiled kitchen floor. My first instinct was to pick them up to avoid Griffin eating them, but right now I was too scared to move. I mean, in all the games I've played, moving always triggers more surprises, so I decided to stick to that rule of staying still. It wasn't until I heard a slow threatening creak that I dared myself to look over to the living room. Griffin's shadow emerged from the hallway and he trotted in, completely oblivious to my statue of a posture. He pushed past my legs and began sniffing curiously at all the treats on the floor. I nudged his face away with the side of my foot. No way was he going to be overweight because we were being haunted by ghosts.

"No! Griffin!" I hissed at him, kicking the treats away from out under his nose. He trotted after one and wolfed it down, proceeding to pick up another. I couldn't take it anymore. I dodged from my space and tried to lunge at him, but Griffin scooped up a treat between his teeth and galloped off, causing me to slide across the floor, my fingers missing him by inches. I groaned with misfortune as I watched Griffin's fluffy behind race off around the doorway. No doubt he was going to go eat it outside.

"No-o-o!" I moaned, letting my head droop. I just lay there, sprawled out face down across the kitchen floor, slowly banging my fist on the floor repeatedly. There's no way I could get through the night like this. I'll bring Griffin inside, I thought, and go to sleep. I'll wake up in the morning completely back to normal, and then I'll have time to think about this ghost problem. Pulling myself up off the floor, I shuffled slowly into the living room, glancing around every corner before I went. In the silence, I could hear Griffin begin to bark outside, in his little high pitched yelps. Quickening my pace, I peered out the backdoor's window curiously because I was too afraid to go out there yet. I pushed my face up against the window pane and struggled to look at Griffin who was over by the fence next to the driveway. He was barking at something over there, but I couldn't see from here. Letting the door push open a crack so I could see more, I was almost knocked off my feet as I saw human looking figure quickly dodge out of my sight around the house, behind the fence where Griffin was. The chill that rocketed down my spine was mind blowing with fright, and I slammed the door and forced myself to take a breath. What the hell was that? I saw quite a waterfall of dark hair and a shower of grey and black. Completely ghostly. I had my back against the white wall with one hand pressed against my flustered cheek. I could almost feel a certified presence, getting closer and closer and-

"GAH!" I yelped as Griffin suddenly emerged from his doggy door. He looked up at me lazily and then waddled away slowly.

"Griffin! Bad bunny! You scared me!" I called softly, a lot quieter than my usual tone. I listened to Griffin's noise as his paws scraped gently off the floor out of sight, and how these footsteps were muted as he went over the cream and brown mat. But…it wasn't just his footsteps now…

A slow creaking up rose from the next room as I heard the front door open…then close again shortly after. The ghost I saw outside was now IN the house. I glanced quickly at the wall clock. It was only ten, and I knew I wasn't going make it through the night just by going to bed. I needed a plan…and I needed one fast.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've just had 12 GCSE exams in the space of 4 weeks and I haven't been able to BREATHE with all the revision. I managed to rake up this chapter…and it's not as long as I hoped it would be. Sorry. Oh well, stay tuned for the next one! **


End file.
